The Good Boy
by Jamaica-tan
Summary: Shameless prequel.  Who would have thought their first meeting would be so random and forgettable?


**The Good Boy**

Warning(s): Kiba's potty mouth, a dash of comedy violence

Note: Was watching 'Let the Right One In' on evening and somehow this idea popped into my head ^.^

* * *

At a high school in Tokyo, some hours after regular teaching had ended, Kiba snuck out of school.

Well, really to sneak out there had to be people around who might see you, and because all the teachers and caretakers were gone the place was completely empty, but he liked the feeling of being sneaky anyway. He had to pick the lock to get out of the fucking place anyway, so it still counted.

But it was his fault anyway, needing to sneak out so late, because he decided to cut his afternoon classes and have a nap in one of the store rooms. At the time he thought he'd wake up a little after school ended, but instead he overslept and woke up on complete darkness. Eh, too many late nights out and not enough sleep in class.

It wasn't a complete loss; he took a few things he knew he could sell later, and even got into the teacher's room and went through some of the drawers. It was mostly dull stuff but also more than a few dirty magazines, including one or two lolicon from one asshole teacher that had even written inside them. He took those for 'insurance' in case that teacher tried to mess with him again. There was also a gay magazine in another drawer; Kiba took that one for himself.

His backpack was now a lot bulkier and heavier, but it didn't take much more effort to climb over the gate and land on the other side without stumbling. There was no one on the street but Kiba quickly pulled up his coat hood and walked towards his shortcut through the park, just in case he was spotted. Despite his speed he was already beginning to shiver from the cold, it was beginning to snow but his thin coat didn't help any so he kept it unbuttoned; only shoving his hands in the pockets so they were out of the freezing air. He had to grin slightly when he mentally added up how much he'd get from the things he swiped, after that and the tiny allowance from the foster home he could buy a better coat and those heavy boots he'd seen in that store.

But...it was kinda a shame that he had to steal just to buy stuff so he wouldn't freeze. He'd always been the kind of kid that happily walked out of shops with his pockets stuffed with sweets, but a smack from ma always sent him back to the shop to return the stuff he took. Now ever since he'd come to this city he had to steal just to live, but he had always felt like his ma was always just behind him, ready to yell at him and drag him back to apologise. But now ma and Hana were gone, so what choice did he have? His allowance just covered bus money, and even though his school was full of poor kids no one was allowed to work, so if he wanted decent clothes and to hang out with the older kids he had to make money!

'Course...he could always just drop out. He was in high school now so no one could stop him, and he sure as fuck wasn't learning anything in that place. Then again, if he did drop out he knew the foster home would throw him out before he could get a job and no one he knew could let him stay with them. Maybe he could get a job and drop out after his first pay check, but then drop outs usually ended up with crappy jobs, and he was just too amazing to have a crap job. But then...ugh, of course there was always-

"Out late, aren't ya?"

The sudden voice made him stop, and look around to see who was talking to him. There was no one he could see.

"Shouldn't you be at home?"

The voice was further away, where Kiba knew there was a slope downwards leading to another path. He walked silently to the edge and looked over; there were definitely people down there.

There were three older boys he didn't recognise, and it looked like they were approaching a fourth boy, tall and skinny with an armful of books, wrapped up heavily against the weather.

"You stupid or something? Why don't you say anything?"

"Let me go past, please," he heard the tall boy say in a flat tone – definitely not scared but kinda monotonous. Weird.

"Well, tell us where you been."

"None of your business."

Tall boy stepped back slightly when the guy Kiba guessed was the leader stepped forward, and in the glare of the streetlight Kiba saw a flash of the Judai Academy logo on the boy's coat.

Ah-ha, that explained everything.

"Aw kid, don't be so rude, see we protect this place after dark ta make sure nothing bad happens to anyone. All we need is a little money, so cough up."

"No."

The leader came closer but this time the rich boy held his ground, "I don't think you understand, we run this place so you gotta pay up or we'll turn nasty, and you don't want that!"

"Leave me alone."

The older boy stepped much closer again but he (and Kiba) was surprised when rich boy suddenly kicked him solidly in the crotch. He crumpled to the ground swearing loudly and covering his groin.

"You little shit!" One of the boys shouted, and Kiba decided he should definitely do something before the boy got himself killed, so he quickly slid down the slope towards the others and called out, "There you are!"

The older boys, including the one on the floor, were surprised to see him, and even rich boy looked slightly stunned when Kiba bounded over and put his arm around his shoulders.

"I thought you said you'd be going by the main gate, not the side one! Anyways I've found you now!" He ignored the questioning look the boy gave him and turned to the others. "There a problem here? Hope there ain't," Kiba let that sentence trail off as he dug into one of his pockets and took out his trusty flick knife, letting the blade glint in the light and falling snow.

The older boys took one look at him and his knife and ran away, shouting some crap about getting him back when they were out of sight. Whatever.

Kiba turned to see the boy and smiled. The boy's scarf was covering half his face so he couldn't see his expression, but somehow he seemed to be giving him a weird look.

"Well it worked didn't it?"

Instead of thanking him, the boy just shrugged his arm off and (maybe) gave him another weird look, "Why did you do that?"

"Wha? Those bastards were gonna beat the crap out of you, even if you gave them all your money!" A bit of gratitude wouldn't hurt either.

"I wasn't going to give them anything."

"So? They'd have got it anyway from your twitching corpse, especially after you whacked that guy in the balls, and anyway you shouldn't be bitching when I just saved your ass!"

The boy looked seem to consider what he said for a while, before speaking again.

"I'm very sorry, I've been so rude," the boy turned to him fully and bowed as formally as he could with his arms full of books, "thank you for helping me."

Well shit, now Kiba felt a little embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck when the boy straightened "S'okay, I just can't stand punks like that, they act big but they run off anytime someone stands up to them. See ya."

He waved nonchalantly and started to walk away, but after a moment he heard the crunching of snow and soon the boy was walking beside him, "You have experience with those boys?"

"Not those guys, I mean I ain't ever seen those assholes before so they ain't even from around here, but ganging up on someone helpless is just pathetic!"

The boy gave him a look; at least Kiba thought it was a look because he saw hardly anything of his damn face. "I'm not helpless."

Kiba snorted back a laugh "Really? I mean you got a good kick in there but they woulda maimed ya."

"I could have defended myself.

"And get those precious books dirty? Anyway what's a priss like you doing out here so late anyway?"

This time he definitely saw a slight eyebrow tick, now that was fucking hilarious.

"Cram school."

"_Cram school_? It's the middle of the night!"

"It only finishes at ten." Still that stupid soft monotone voice. Kiba checked his watch and it was definitely after ten.

"'Only?' that's still pretty late."

"Why does that surprise you, when does your juku end?"

This time it was Kiba's turn to give him a look "You actually think I go to cram school?"

"Why would I believe otherwise?"

"'Cos everyone thinks I'm a lazy slacker, and I am."

"Oh." The boy glanced at him, as if wondering why he was out so late if not for school. Very very sheltered kid.

"But it's kinda nice that someone doesn't think I'm a loser."

"I merely stated that I thought you attended cram school like everyone else, not that you were not lazy."

Kiba just snorted and shoved the boy lightly on the shoulder. The boy stumbled slightly before quickly regaining his balance.

"Why did you do that?" Kiba glanced over.

"Do what?"

"Shove me."

Geeze, was this kid for real "It's just something guys do with friends, don't you...no wait, don't answer that." Knowing this guy he probably had no friends and collected newspaper articles on serial killers.

They must have been talking for longer than Kiba thought, because they were suddenly at the main gates.

Kiba scrubbed at his hood with his hand to get rid of the melting snow, even though it was pointless because it was still snowing. "What way you going?" the boy pointed to the right, opposite to where Kiba was going "Guess this is where we separate then, I'm going by Kanda."

The boy nodded and started to turn away, then paused. "Thank you again for your help, I will be more careful in future."

"Like I said, it ain't nothing."

The boy adjusted his scarf before nodding curtly and walking away. Kiba watched him for a moment, and then turned left to get the bus to the foster house, shaking his head. His new craving had been itching him for a while, so he pulled out a battered packet of cigarettes and lighter, quickly igniting the cigarette before his fingers went numb from the cold. For some reason his mind went to that split second when he saw the stripe of bare skin between the glove and coat when the boy fixed his scarf; it was pale as if it had never seen the light of day.

He inhaled smoke sharply, and turned to see that the boy was already barely visible, walking away amongst the snowfall.

What a weirdo.

* * *

Additional A/N: I love your reviews and feedback, every piece of constructive criticism helps me to become a better writer. If you think it's good, needs some work, or so bad it needs the cleansing touch of fire, let me know!


End file.
